


Kato Kosmos

by broken_01



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Fiction, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_01/pseuds/broken_01
Summary: the cats of Káto Kósmos have access to two of the three known regions of the underworld; tartarus and the asphodel meadows. cats of Káto Kósmos are commonly not considered worthy enough to enter the space of elysium, which is the realm most aspired towards; this is considered the 'heaven' of the underworld where the residents who were the kindest or most heroic on earth get to spend their days in paradise. the higher ranking cats of Káto Kósmos often come from tartarus, which house's the worst perpetrators to endure endless punishments due to their evil characters. the majority of the clan is from the asphodel meadows, which is considered a realm of neutrality or indifference where the largest portion of cats would end up in the afterlife. the cats primary water source is lake acheron and its connecting river, the acheron river.





	1. Chapter 1

territory  
the cats of Káto Kósmos have access to two of the three known regions of the underworld; tartarus and the asphodel meadows. cats of Káto Kósmos are commonly not considered worthy enough to enter the space of elysium, which is the realm most aspired towards; this is considered the 'heaven' of the underworld where the residents who were the kindest or most heroic on earth get to spend their days in paradise. the higher ranking cats of Káto Kósmos often come from tartarus, which house's the worst perpetrators to endure endless punishments due to their evil characters. the majority of the clan is from the asphodel meadows, which is considered a realm of neutrality or indifference where the largest portion of cats would end up in the afterlife. the cats primary water source is lake acheron and its connecting river, the acheron river.  
  
religion  
instead of the traditional beliefs in & requesting aid from starclan and/or the dark forest, cats of Káto Kósmos instead turn to their primary deities of the underworld; Hades and Persephone. it is more common for the leader and overseer to speak to Hades, although the fixer often prefers speaking to Persephone. if a cat/couple wishes to become mates and try for undead kits, they must seek the approval of Persephone; only she has the power to allow this.  
  
trouble (ie 'predators')  
skirmishes for the cats often come in the form of fights with either prisoners of tartarus or the guards of tartarus. giants (such as the titans), demi-gods (half-children of the gods), and dragon-like snakes are some of the main threats to the clan, as these cats tend to be larger or have more powers than the cats of Káto Kósmos. the hydra was another threat to the cats as it resides within lake acheron & the attached acheron river, but typically would only attack those who tried to swim in its waters, or who remained at the water's edge for too long. cerberus is another major threat to the cats, for if they travel too close to the gates of the underworld, the three-headed dog will not hesitate to rip them apart.  
  
"deaths"  
because this clan is technically part of the underworld, these cats are already dead. when the 'death' of a cat is rolled for by the clan's mod, this essentially means that cat has been chosen to be reincarnated back onto earth and has ascended out of the underworld. they essentially no longer exist to the cats of Káto Kósmos, since these ascended cats are returned to the earthly plain rather than remaining underneath it all. for plot purposes, when a cat is reincarnated, it will be said that they went before the "three judges of the dead" who decided they were worthy of or ready for reincarnation.  
  
ranks  
leader = warden (has 6 lives to 'make self worthy' before reincarnation)  
deputy = overseer  
med. cat = fixer  
warriors = specters  
apprentices = agents  
queens = wraiths  
kits = shadows  
elders = unseen  
  
prey  
one serving - snakes, small birds  
two servings - small fish, rabbits  
three servings - large fish, large birds


	2. Arrival of a Regent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkflame's earthly demise & underworldly rise.  
> "mediumhaired black smoke classic tabby w/ lots of scarring and orange eyes."

Mother: ~~leopardstalk~~

Father: ~~ravenshadow~~

Siblings: ~~icepelt~~

Important Family: ~~uncle - beaverbite~~

Apprentice(s): ~~"throatcoat (npc), gullypaw (npc)"~~

Past Affiliations: "gorgeclan (npc)"

Former Ranks: deputy (of gorgeclan)

Crimes Committed: murder of gorgeclan deputy tinyowl, murder of sister icepelt, murder of uncle beaverbite, murder of luckystar's pregnant mate otterslip.

Cause of Death: killed by the gorgeclan leader luckystar after his crimes were ousted.


	3. Arrival of a Fixer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weaverflight's descent from the earthly plane into the underworld.  
> "shorthaired black mackerel tabby with low white and green eyes"

Mother: ~~hawkflurry~~

Father: ~~stoneshadow~~

Siblings: ~~troutthroat, speckleheart, brownnight~~

mentor: ~~nectarsong~~

Apprentice(s): ~~tinypaw~~

Past Affiliations: mireclan

Former Ranks: medicine cat

Crimes Committed: killed dozens of cats during her time as a medicine cat; any cat she considered weak or unworthy for any reason, she would poison. 

Cause of Death: killed for her crimes by the mireclan leader seastar.

* * *

weaverflight always had a strange connection to the dark elements of their world; even at a young age she was fascinated by the stories her clan's elders would tell of the dark forest, and she had what many considered an unhealthy obsession with the dark. if no one could find her, the tabby would likely be hiding in the shadows somewhere, and when asked why, would make some odd comment about feeling uncomfortable in direct light. but there was another thing that no one could deny about the molly, and that was how immediately and insanely gifted she was at healing. she was only eight moons old by the time she had memorized the uses of all of the herbs in the medicine cat's den, almost better than her mentor nectarsong knew them, and she had been the clan's medicine cat for the past seventy moons. and so, weaverflight's oddities were pushed to the side and ignored by her clanmates, so that she could train to be mireclan's next medicine cat without her clanmates judgment weighing her training down. there was something about weaverflight that her mentor could not push out of her though, and that was her annoyance at having to treat everyone fairly; there were some that she deemed as lesser than, as unworthy of her treatment, her "saving grace" as she called it. nectarsong's only flaw was that she didn't tell anyone about her apprentice's cruel mindset before it got her killed.

weaverflight had been taught about the different poisonous herbs and berries that could kill a cat, but mireclan didn't keep any of them in the medicine cat's den or storage in fear that a kit got into it. so one day, after getting into an argument with nectarsong, weaverflight went out on her own, back when she was still weaverpaw, and she stumbled across a small yew plant; she recognized the bright red bulbs as deathberries, and immediately knew what to do. she managed to catch a finch, knowing that birds were her mentor's favorite prey to eat, and then carefully pierced a small hole in its abdomen; she began to stuff crushed-up deathberries into the bird, filling the space between its organs as though the red liquid was nothing more than blood. she returned to the medicine cat's den and offered the finch to her mentor as a 'peace offering' she called it. the older molly had been surprised but unfortunately not suspicious; nectarsong hadn't eaten yet and it was nearly halfway through the day, so she very quickly gobbled the bird down. she only noticed the slightly strange aftertaste after it was too late, her vision going blurry and her paws suddenly unable to hold her up. the last thing the poor molly was was the sickeningly sweet smile of the tabby molly staring down at her, doing nothing to help as she had stretched out a paw. weaverflight gained her full name after the death of her mentor, which she had ruled as nothing more than a heart attack, or natural death due to old age. her clanmates believed the young molly, since her mentor had been over 80 moons old at the time.

over the next twenty moons, many cats died on her watch, but none in a way that was deemed suspicious. kits that were born sick didnt make it more than a few nights, some cats would just suddenly grow ill and no matter 'how hard' weaverflight 'tried' just couldnt save them. she was given an apprentice to train, one that she didn't want; the kit had already been born with hearing and vision difficulties due to being pure white with blue eyes, and been a regular warrior apprentice for only a moon before a training accident caused her paralysis on half of her body. if all of that wasnt bad enough, the apprentice, named tinypaw, had none of weaverflight's gifts with herbs and healing. tinypaw was constantly mixing up the uses of herbs, and if it weren't for her mentor's watchful eye, would have accidently caused more sickness than she fixed. the medicine cat's last straw was when tinypaw mixed up the dosage for weaverflight's own brother, brownnight. brownnight had fallen on a hunting trip and dislocated his shoulder, and when he made his way to the medicine den, weaverflight had been out searching for herbs and so it was tinypaw who decided she could help him herself. tinypaw gave him what she thought were poppy seeds to ease his pain, but they ended up being foxglove seeds instead, and the tom began to seize on the floor. weaverflight arrived in time to save his life, but he was permanently paralyzed, and that was the final straw for the molly's distaste. however, due to her anger she wasnt thinking as clearly and cleverly as before, and her killing of the young tinypaw was messy. she used water hemlock in an effort to cause the molly more pain than just a quick death, and tinypaw's little body began to writhe in pain and foam at the mouth. mireclan's leader seastar had been coming to the medicine den to check on poor brownnight, and saw tinypaw's suffering with weaverflight standing over her with a cruel smirk on her face. she was sentenced to death immediately for her crimes, and before her death she admitted to over twenty killings, cackling like a mad-man as she died.


End file.
